The periodontal disease known as pyorrhea is caused by the accumulation of bacteria, food debris and pus, i.e. placque, in the crevice between the gum margin and the tooth. When hygienic conditions are lacking, the bacterial toxins which are produced induce inflammation of the gingiva, resulting in deepening of the crevice and the creation of a pocket. This space, which is hidden from the normal tooth brushing and lavage, permits bacteria to multiply rapidly causing the pocket to deepen further. The gum margin, inflamed from the persistent bacterial toxins produced in the vicinity, begins to swell, causing pain and also causing the body structure of the tooth socket to dissolve, resulting in increased mobility of the tooth and its eventual loss.
Periodontal disease is a widespread affliction, and it is conventionally treated by a dentist who manually scrapes out the accumulated material between the gum and the teeth and may also irrigate the periodontal pockets which exist. Such procedure requires frequent visits by the patient to the dentist since the treatment requires specialized techniques and apparatus. There are no devices presently available by means of which a patient may effectively treat a periodontal condition by self-administration.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device for the cleansing of gingival pockets which may be kept and used at home by any person suffering from periodontal disease, and which in operation is effective as a periodontal lavage syringe to place antiseptic and other medicinal irrigants in the circumscribed areas which are inaccessible to the lavage and brushing conventionally done by the patient or that occur naturally by the flow of saliva.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a periodontal lavage syringe of the character described in which the treatment fluids are contained within the syringe itself so that the device does not require connection to high pressure water sources or other external equipment. The syringe is therefore light and sufficiently portable that it may be carried in the pocket so that the periodontal patient may conveniently carry it to work or on trips in order to promote and maintain hygienic gingival conditions throughout the day.
Another object of the invention is to provide a periodontal lavage syringe of the character described which has a flexible nozzle sized and shaped to enter gingival pockets easily and painlessly and to deposit small amounts of solutions which remove food particle debris, bacterial clumps and pus by physical lavage, and in addition may also contain agents which induce antisepsis, sedation, and prevent placque from adhering to the surface of the tooth. This method of hygiene promotion thus acts to prevent periodontal disease by preventing placque formation and plaque adhesion, or to control such conditions if they have already started. While the main purpose of the syringe device is to enter and irrigate deep periodontal pockets, it may also be used effectively to dislodge food particles and bacteria in the embrasures between teeth.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a periodonal lavage syringe of the character described which is designed for simple and convenient one-handed operation by a layman unskilled in dentistry or dental techniques. A lever and ratchet arrangement enables the user to dispense small measured amounts of one or more treatment fluids in successive increments, thereby preventing the discharge of large doses of the fluids which would cause pain or inflammation in the sensitive pocket area.